


Epilogue

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [18]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Epilogue to What Did I Get Myself Into?I hope you've enjoyed! Thank you so much for all the love of my first big fic! <3Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Oh my god,” you said, waking up to the sound of something hitting the floor.

Spencer’s head popped up from underneath the covers. “What was that? What happened?” he sputtered.

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, wondering if you’d ever know a good night’s sleep ever again. “I think Junior is up,” you said, throwing the covers off your body, “and it sounds like something fell off of the refrigerator.” Just over four years ago, about eight months after your wedding, you’d had Spencer Morgan Reid and just six months earlier, you’d had your baby girl, Elia Brooke. Your nights were filled with late night and early morning feedings, story time with Junior and generally just running around like chickens with their heads cut off, never truly resting. Despite the chaotic nature of your marriage, you made sure to make time as a family and with each other. 

Your parents moved to DC shortly after Junior was born, so at least once a week, they took the kids, so you and Spencer could spend some quality time together. Many times, it would just involve a quiet dinner and some slow lovemaking, but on occasion, you allotted your time to some kinky endeavors. As parents, you didn’t have as much time as you used to, but you never let that side of you disappear. After all, it’s how you met your Kinky Prince Charming.

“Junior!” you yelled on your way out of the bedroom. “What did daddy and I tell you about going into the refrigerator by yourself?”

Spencer had headed to the kitchen before, so when you turned the corner, you saw your husband, looking down in a mix of love and exasperation at your son. “What happened here?” you asked him, before turning to see Junior.

You wanted to be mad, but he was so damn cute. Chocolate cake had been had the night before and there were a couple of slices leftover in the refrigerator - well, now there was one less. Your four-year-old son had cake and frosting all over his face. “Little man...really?”

“I like cake,” he said, looking slightly ashamed, but mostly excited he got to have cake for breakfast.

Spencer bent down to meet his son’s gaze. “I know mommy makes delicious chocolate cake, but you can’t eat it for breakfast. If you want some more, you have to have it after dinner, okay?” He took a warm, damp rag to Junior’s face, wiping the remnants of chocolate crumbs off his face. “How did you cake on your eyelid, Junior?” he laughed.

A low, steady cry drew your attention to the nursery, Elia was awake and needed food. God, you were tired.

“Do you want me to grab this feeding?” your husband asked, reaching toward the refrigerator for some of breast milk you’d pumped the day before. Your boobs hurt just thinking about it.

“No, that’s okay, love,” you said, kissing him on the lips and then your son on the forehead. “Why don’t you grab bath time for messy man and I’ll grab Elia. Mommy’s boobies are coming, baby girl!” you screamed as your daughter’s cries intensified.

It was a Saturday, so you both had off from work. The BAU had a rare day off and you had hired another employee to work some shifts at the shop after you’d had Spencer Jr. 

The day went by in a blur, as it normally did now that you had two children, but tonight was date night. Your parents were driving in from their house 30 minutes away that they’d moved into after Junior was born. Spencer was taking you to a restaurant you’d never been to before - an Indian restaurant about 20 minutes away that was basically in the middle of nowhere. You both loved Indian food and never really had the chance to have it, so you figured why not go a little out of the way. The grandparents wanted all the time they could get with Spencer and Elia, so you always took an extra-long date night when they agreed to babysit.

“Hey, Mom. Dad,” you said, opening the door in your tea length white dress decorated with a navy blue lace overlay. You never got the chance to wear heels anymore. Heels with a pre-schooler and a six-month old? Not likely, so you decided to wear your nude colored heels along with your dress. “Thank you for coming over. We need date night.”

“I’m just sorry we couldn’t come over last week,” your mother said, taking Elia from your arms.

“How’s my favorite granddaughter?” your mother said, rubbing her nose against your little girl’s.

“Hey mom,” Spencer said to your mother as he turned the corner. “Dad. Thank you for coming over.”

“Not a problem, honey,” your mother said, kissing your husband on the cheek. “More time with the grandbabies for us. Never a bad thing.”

“Ready?” Spencer asked, turning toward you and grabbing your hand. You shook your head and turned back to your parents. “Thank you again, guys. And Junior,” you said, giving your best stern mom-look, “no stealing cake from the refrigerator. Be good for Nanny and Pop Pop.”

“Ok,” he said, looking as cute as a button, “Love you mommy and daddy.”

“We love you too, little man,” Spencer said, blowing him a kiss.

As you walked down the stairs, it immediately felt like when you were dating. You both felt it was the key to a lasting relationship. Continue dating and you’ll never lose the other. His mother was right; a long time ago, when you’d only recently started dating, she’d said that routine was the marriage killer - and it very easily could be, so you made it a priority to date each other, even now.

Once at the restaurant, Spencer hopped out of the car, walking around to your side to open the door. “Always My Kinky Prince Charming,” you said, extending your hand. “You really weren’t kidding about this place being in the middle of nowhere.” It was on a city block, but it was one that next to no one ever frequented, except for the occasional businessman early in the morning.

Minutes later, you were seated at your table and quickly decided on your meals. Spencer ordered the Murg Shahi Korma, a chicken breast in a cream sauce with bell peppers, almond and raisins. You hadn’t had super spicy food in ages, so you went with the Masala Macchhli, which was mahi mahi in a hot curry sauce topped with roasted red chiles. Spencer loved spicy food too, but his stomach couldn’t tolerate the stuff anymore.

Although on a date, the conversation quickly fell back into kids, feedings, changing, story times and school days. Junior had just started preschool and was already showing signs of taking after his father’s genius. You had a meeting with the school principal the next week to discuss his status. Your meals arrived about fifteen minutes later and you both dug in, making all kinds of yummy noises. “Oh my god,” you exclaimed, fanning the fire in your mouth, “holy fuck this is hot.”

“But it’s delicious, right?” he asked, laughing as you chugged a half a glass of ice water.

Nothing was tamping down the fire in your mouth. “Yes,” you said, still fanning the flames, “but I feel like a fire-breathing dragon right now.” You proceeded to blow hot curry air into your husband’s face.

“I have never wanted you more,” he said sarcastically. Although from the look in his eye, he wasn’t being entirely sarcastic.

You hadn’t had sex in about a week and a half; you were getting a little cranky. “Do you think after the kids are down tonight, we might be able to...?” You asked, raising your eyebrow.

“Actually,” he said, after asking the waiter for a take-home box, “that’s kind of why I chose this restaurant.”

“Huh?” you asked, “I don’t see the connection.”

“Well,” he said, looking around to ensure no one was paying attention, “remember when we first started dating, we both said we might enjoy a little exhibition...well, no one comes down this block - ever. So maybe...”

You couldn’t see yourself, but you would bet money on the fact that your eyes had dilated to twice their normal size. “You wanna fuck me up against the wall out back?”

Please say yes. Please say yes. Your mind kept repeating.

“Yes,” he said quickly, “More than anything at the moment.”

“Well, get the damn bill then. Let’s go, man,” you laughed. Immediately, he turned towards the waiter to signal for the check.

About ten minutes later, you had dropped your leftover food in the car and proceeded to walk down the street - making it look like you were just going for a walk. Once Spencer had ensured there was no one around, he guided you between two buildings.

“I’m embarrassingly wet right now,” you said, as your husband backed you up against the brick wall. His lips traveled down the nape of your neck as you climbed on him, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

With your back against the wall, thankfully buffered by the material of your dress, you reached between you, unbuckling his belt just enough to release his length from his pants. Ever so gently, he raked his fingers up the length of your slit, and subsequently placed his slickened fingers into your mouth. “You are very wet already,” he laughed, as you moaned into his mouth.

Neither of you wanted to push getting caught, although it was the allure of what you were doing, so Spencer reached down, pulling your panties to the side. With one slick movement, he pushed his length inside you, thrusting sharply and quickly, grunting with each breath.

Your eyes fluttered closed as he continued his movements, almost not caring if someone caught you - this was so fucking hot, but you were going to come in a matter of seconds. You felt Spencer near his own release and went to your patented move - grazing your fingernails gently over the skin at his waist. It was enough to cause him to lose it almost every time. “Oh, fuck, Y/N,” he moaned, as he pinned you even tighter against the wall. 

“Fuck...me...” you whispered, clasping your legs even tighter as the tremors started to roll through you.

“Holy fuck, Y/N,” Spencer breathed, taking your mouth in his as he rode out his own high. “That was so hot.”

“Right?” you said, through a half-lidded gaze. You put your legs back on the ground, careful to use the wall as leverage; your legs felt like jelly. You and your husband continued your sloppy, open-mouthed kisses as you readjusted his belt. “We should do that again some time.”

He’d just fucked you senseless up against the wall of a building, but you both peeked outside of the alley, checking if anyone was in the vicinity before walking out.

A shiver shot up your spine as you returned to the car, ready to relieve your parents of changing diapers and random feedings. “Good thing we didn’t get caught,” you said, as Spencer pulled out of the parking space.

“Definitely,” he said, the smile on his face betraying exactly what you’d just done. “I don’t really fancy telling our kids one day that the reason I got arrested was because I was fucking their mother senseless in public.”

You snorted. He wasn’t always so vulgar with his language. That was your territory, but when he did, you found it hysterical. “Yea, that would be a bit embarrassing. Speaking of which, you need to wipe that sex-satisfied smirk off of your face by the time we get home. My parents aren’t profilers, but anyone could see through the look on your face right now.”

“Sorry,” he said, wiping his hand over his face, trying to cover the satisfaction he was feeling. Immediately, his face went back to smugly satisfied. “Dammit,” he said, laughing hysterically, “It’s not going to be that easy, Y/N.”


End file.
